


Why would anyone believe you?

by Haechannieislife



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, OT7, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: “They’d never believe you.” If you told them, that is. They’d think you were making it up for attention, to make them like you. The only reason they’re civil with them is because I made them, you know that right? They hate you. They would probably ask to join in if they found out. You’re disgusting Changkyun.”





	1. Chapter 1

“They’d never believe you.” If you told them, that is. They’d think you were making it up for attention, to make them like you. The only reason they’re civil with them is because I made them, you know that right? They hate you. They would probably ask to join in if they found out. You’re disgusting Changkyun.”

His words cut me like a knife, and I sob around the penis he’s choking me with. I cry harder as his grip on my wrists tighten around the bruises he left in a previous session. I let my mind go blank as he thrusts aggressively, the only sounds being his grunts and my wails. This continues for what feels like a lifetime before suddenly I am wrenched back and there is a lot of noise. As I look up, the haze clears and I see my bandmates gathered round my abuser. The fact that he is naked from the waist down and I am only in boxers doesn’t exactly leave much to the imagination, neither does the fact they assumably entered whilst he was pinning me down with his dick in my mouth. I just sit there still crying, my eyes fixed on the the tears dripping onto the cold wood of the practise room floor, ignoring my Hyung’s yelling and interrogation. I let the voices merge into nothingness, the tears rolling down my cheeks one at a time. 

“Changkyun.”  
“Changkyunnie…”  
“Changkyun sweetheart, can you look at me,” a voice asks softly, tone soothing.

I find myself looking up to fulfil their request, eyes wide with fear. My eyes meet Hoseok Hyung’s kind gaze, the warmth in it surprising me. We’re probably still the most awkward, he’s not unkind, but he’s never made much of an effort to get to know me. He brushes my hair off of my face gently before wiping my tears with a tissue, the gesture causing me to cry harder. I am pulled into his arms, and I found myself sobbing into his shoulder, clinging on to the older with a hysterical sort of desperation. I end up in his lap, still crying, but with less intensity. He rocks me back and forth, and I am suddenly reminded of the fact I am barely wearing any clothing. My shivering must have become noticeable, because Jooheon squats down next to us with his sweatshirt in hand. Between the two of them, they work the jumper over my head. The material swamps me, and I clutch it to me for comfort as well as the warmth it provides. I lean my head against Hoseok’s chest, and he strokes my hair comfortingly; my eyes flutter shut, and I let the warmth soothe me into a light doze. 

I’m not sure how much time passes, but at some point I feel myself being lifted up into a strong pair of arms. My eyes open blearily, and I see Hyunwoo smile down at me soothingly before shifting to hold me closer to his chest. I let my eyes close for a second time and the darkness over take me. 

 

 

I hold him close to my chest as he sleeps, face relaxed in slumber. We leave the bastard unconscious in our practise room. Changkyun is what’s important right now. I don’t think I have ever felt anger of that intensity before, the need to hurt someone has never raged through me like that before. We had been ready to leave when we realised we were a member short. Trudging through the corridor, we were looking in every window for our youngest member. Minhyuk, the member furthest ahead of the search party, suddenly froze, staring in shock through the window of one of the smaller practise rooms. I speed up and when I see for myself why the younger froze so suddenly, I suddenly can’t breathe. I feel myself tense up in anger at the sight of Changkyun being abused. Before I can gather my wits about me, Kihyun and Hyungwon have stormed in and pulled the two apart, turning on our (now ex) manager. The rest of us rush in to join them in beating the pathetic excuse for a man. Even as we attack him, he continues to spew disgusting words, trying to insist that it was consensual, that Changkyun liked it, deserved it, begged for it. As we pummel him with our fists, he describes all the things he made my baby do, how he’s been hurting him since he joined the company, how much he enjoyed objectifying our youngest member. 

Once that is dealt with, our attention turns back to our youngest. The sight that greets me breaks my heart. He is curled up on the floor, staring blankly at the spot beneath him, crying continuously. Surprisingly, Hoseok is the first to make a move, sitting down in front of the crying boy. He ends up with a lap full of crying boy, and after we dress him in something warmer, he falls asleep. I move to pick him up, and he blinks up at me sleepily. It’s incredibly cute, and the fond smile I send him is genuine. We pile into the van silently, but I cannot bring myself to let him go, instead holding him to me for the entire journey. Nobody wants to venture too far from the baby, everyone in contact with some part of him, be it holding a hand or stroking his hair away from his eyes. 

When we pull up at our apartment, Jooheon gets out first and I pass the still asleep Changkyun over to him. We trudge up the stairs in silence, before letting ourselves into the dorm. We all end up in the living room, Changkyun laid down on the sofa, head on Kihyun’s knee, whilst the rest of us crowd around him. I end up sitting on the floor by his head, stroking his hair, whilst Hyungwon and MInhyuk hold a hand each in theirs. Hoseok occupies himself with drawing patterns on the sleeping boy’s ankle, as does Jooheon. The silence is heavy, only broken when Hyungwon bursts into tears. We all rush to comfort him, trying to be quiet in order to not wake up Changkyunnie, and he sobs out how he feels guilty that he didn’t notice before. I feel the same. As the leader, I should have noticed. I’m the oldest member, yet our youngest didn’t feel like he could say anything. When I tell the others that though, I am immediately shouted down, each trying to place the blame on themselves. In the end, we realise that it is partly all of our faults, but that crying over what has already happened won’t help anyone. We won’t really know what happened fully until Changkyun wakes up, but he looks exhausted so I don’t think it will be any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It isn't until the next morning Chankyun awakes, looking confused momentarily until the previous days events come back to him. He shied away from us then, curling up into a little ball on the couch, staring up at us with those big sad eyes. I won't lie, I automatically go into protective mode when I see him looking so scared. I sit down next to him on the sofa before pulling him into my arms, making sure to be gentle with every movement. He snuggles into me, and doesn't even flinch when the others pull up chairs to sit around us. 

"Changkyun," Hyunwoo starts, getting the youngest's attention, "that wasn't the first time he hurt you, was it?" met with a quick nod and an averted gaze. "Ok, when was the first time he did something to you? Do you think you could tell me baby?" "A couple of days after I joined, during No Mercy," he whispered, fidgeting under our gazes. Everyone exhales in shock; it's been going on for months, how come we didn't notice? "Would you mind going into details about how and when this stuff happened?" this time it's Hoseok that asks. Heartbreak flashes across Changkyun's face, spotted immediately by the older. Crouching down in front of the sofa, Hoseok is quick to clarify "no, no baby, it's not that we don't believe you, it's just to help us understand." At that, our youngest calmed down, relaxing against my chest once more. 

That calm state leaves as soon as it arrives however, because all of a sudden two of our managers storm in the door, fury in their eyes. We're all stunned, giving them time to start yelling about us "violent thugs ganging up on and attacking an helpless staff manager in a viscous attack." What. The. Fuck. I open my mouth to explain, we all do, but we get cut off time and time again. We give in eventually, letting ourselves be herded in a van to get to the company. To be honest none of us are particularly worried, he's a rapist, what can they say? We do make sure to comfort the still shaking Changkyun though, in the van and all the way up to the CEO's office. We are pushed through the door to stand in front of the CEO, a couple of other representatives and oddly, both Mad Clown and San E. What really had my blood boiling though was how they each had an arm against that bastard. How dare he sit there and play the victim after what he put our youngest through. We let the CEO do his yelling bit about violence and assault blah blah blah whilst ignoring the looks of any and disappointment sent to us by our seniors. 

"...do you even feel any remorse?" the CEO asked. "No, why would we?" came Hyunwoo's blunt reply. They seemed stunned at that blatant disrespect, cuing Hyunwoo to continue, "you do know what he did right?" At the silence, Minhyuk filled in, "we walked in on him raping Changkyun." Silence. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. "That's absurd, he's a respected member of staff," was the reply we got from one representative. San E piped up from his corner, "it's disgusting of you to manipulate your maknae into lying to cover up your thuggish activity, you should all be ashamed of yourselves," sounding both angry and condescending. I used to like him, respect him even, not any bloody more. "Are we just pawns, CEO? Do you not care about our well being in the slightest? You automatically take his word over all of ours, not thinking to question why we would suddenly, out of the blue attack someone. Even if that was the case, even if we had just snapped, the stress and lack of sleep making us do this, who's fault would it be? Who barely treats us like people, working us until near collapse? You," Hyungwon explodes, and I have never been prouder. They all seem taken aback at that, and Mad Clown backs us up calmly. The others don't seem convinced. Time to pull out the big guns. "If you don't fire him and let us take him to court, we will all terminate our contracts as of today, sue you and everyone in this building and tell the world what sort of a company this is. We will happily throw you and every artist in this label under a bus, it's not like we've had any kindness from you anyway," I tell them, my voice steady, tone serious. 

"I'll tell you why they're so keen to get rid of me, why they attacked me," the bastard pipes up from his corner. "I walked in on them all beating him, the youngest one. I was just trying to help him, and now they've scared him into staying silent. Look at him, he's terrified, poor thing." 

"That's a lie!" Changkyun screams, sounding devastated. "You hurt me you've been hurting me for months. You bullied me into not telling, you hit me, you raped me and I hate you!" He then started to sob, and we all rushed to comfort him, pulling him close and shushing his cries. Silently, the CEO stood up to hand us his phone silently. He told us to call the police, looking weary and aged in a way he didn't yesterday. The representatives file out nervously, and Mad Clown is quick to offer us some tissues. We cuddle our youngest member gently, promising to protect him in a way we didn't before.

We hold his hand through the police interviews, physical exams, the phone call to his parents and throughout court. By the end, he has matured in a way that makes all of us proud. He gave his testimony clearly, without letting anyone intimidate him. The bastard, as he in now know, got 6 years. Not enough, in my opinion, but we'll take it. The company also implemented several knew protection rules for its artists and trainees (several of whom had come forward to testify against the bastard, as he's abused them too, going back as far as Boyfriend.) We're a lot closer now, still over protective of the maknae, but he needs it less now. 

We still avoid San E like the Plague though.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way guys this is set just after debut, hence the lack of closeness :)


End file.
